Some electric machines can play important roles in vehicle operation. For example, some vehicles can include a starter machine, which can, upon a user closing an ignition switch, lead to cranking of engine components of the vehicle. Some starter machines can include a field assembly comprising a magnetic field to rotate some starter machine components during the ignition process.
Some starter machines include a solenoid assembly and a pinion for use in cranking engine components. Upon receipt of an activation signal (e.g., a user closing the ignition switch), the solenoid assembly can direct the pinion to engage some of the engine components, such as a ring gear. However, repeated activation of at least some conventional starter machines can lead to wear on at least some of their components.